The Darkness
by Smartass Wolf
Summary: Everyone thought Hilary had a normal life with nothing bad in her past. But they were wrong so very wrong. And because of it they shall pay with there lives. Not humor, ppl die in this story. KaiHilary
1. Intro

_Intro_

Hil's POV:

I still remember what happened that night 2 years ago.

I still remember the pain he caused us.

Their screams echo in my head.

The look on his face still haunts my dreams.

What he said still rings in my ears.

Today Oct. 15 the day my brothers died because of me.

Tell me what you think


	2. I wonder

Here's to the reviewers

Kagome21- yes this is a Kai/Hilary fic

KaisDevil-no worries I'm updating

Chibi-Kari- sry forget the disclaimer

Hutchy- No not a part of the mafia. And it is 3 brothers sry didn't

make that clear.

Alexa.G- don't worry the chapters should be longer.

Disclaimer: I only own the characters I come up with in this story

_I wonder _

Hil's Pov:

I walked into the Granger dojo and found everyone still a sleep. So at the top of my lungs I shouted "GET UP YOU SLACKERS!" Kai, Ray, and Kenny all shot-up holding their chest and glaring at me, I ignored it. Max got up rubbing his eyes. Tyson and Daichi slept through it though. Big mistake on their part though. I smiled evilly as a wicked I idea came to mind. I calmly walked over to where those two were sleeping and yelled "ATTACK!" Daichi shot up to the ceiling screaming, Tyson slept through it. I sighed and thought 'My brothers were never this hard to get up.' At that thought I had to choke back tears. Instead I screamed "GET UP!" and kicked him in his stomach. He shot up wheezing and coughing and said "What was that for?" My glare was like ice and my voice equally as cold "You should be thankful I didn't do anything worse." He looked very scared of me right now, so did the others. I said still glaring "Get dressed and meet me outside you have 5 minutes."

Kai's Pov: 'I never thought I could think this but I was scared of Hilary. I would rather die than admit it though. She looked like she wanted to kill somebody. I wonder what's with the attitude change. I wonder what made her like me.'

Ray's Pov: 'I wouldn't want to get on her bad side. I wonder what's with the new attitude change, why isn't she like the girl we use to know? I guess we'll find out soon.'

Max's Pov: 'I never been so scared in my life I thought she was going to kill us. I wonder why she isn't the girl we use to know, so full of life?'

Kenny's Pov: 'I am so terrified of Hilary right now it is not funny. She looked really mad like she would kill somebody. I really would hate to be Tyson right now.'

Daichi's Pov: 'She has never gotten that scary before. I don't wanna know what will happen to Tyson. I wonder if she was always like this or not?'

Tyson's Pov: 'I never thought Hilary could get that mad. Geez if last year when I got her really mad (When she beat him up with the sword then destroyed is comics) she wasn't like this. It is really scary because now she is acting like Kai. I wonder what happened to her? I would never admit this to anyone though but I love the girl.'

Hilary's Pov: 'They're probably scared of me. Good that is the way I like it. I hate that they always ask me what is wrong. I also hate how Tyson tries to grope me all the time. It really gets annoying. I think I might kill him if he tries to grope me at all today. I would rather it be Kai but that dream won't ever come true. I won't ever admit it but I think I love Kai. But he doesn't feel the same about me. He never will. I sometimes wonder why I couldn't die now. Nobody would miss me. Then I remembered the one reason I still live and that is to destroy him.


	3. What happened

Disclaimer: I only own the characters I create and the personality I altered.

_**What happened **_

The bladebreakers just finished the intense morning workout and were now battling against each other. Kai against Ray, and Max against Tyson. Chief and Hilary were on the sidelines watching. They were battling with there all when Gramps came through the door and said "Yo Maxie your hot girl is chillin' around front." Max turned and saw Miriam. After Max hugged and kissed her, she sat down next to Hilary and asked "How is the training going?" Hilary replied "They still need a lot of work if they want to be world champs again." Miriam winced at the tone and asked "What happened this time?" Hilary coldly replied "Tyson and Daichi." Miriam got a scared look and thought 'I would hate to be those two right now.' Hilary said "Daichi go up against Miriam now." The two teens complied to her command. But a second later Hilary was on her way out the door and said "If any of you follow or try to find me, the pain you go through will be unimaginable."

Kai's Pov: 'I wonder what got her so mad? I guess I'll find out soon enough.'

Hilary's Pov: I walked down to the river and saw the one person who I hated more than anybody else in the world. I saw Steven. I coldly said through gritting teeth "What do you want?" He smiled evilly and said "You." Hilary glared and coldly said "In your dreams you fucking asshole." Steven smirked and replied "Well I would if I was you unless you want you friends to get hurt." Then he kissed her hard and left her standing there shocked and scared of what could happen to her friends.

Normal Pov: 30 minutes after Hilary left the Bladebreakers decided to take a break. Tyson was reading a comic. Chief typing on Dizzi. Max and Miriam kissing on the couch. Ray reading a book. And Kai leaning against the wall thinking about Hilary and what was happening to her. Kai did the normal disappearing act and went to find her. After 20 minutes of searching he found at a secluded lake. When he approached her, he noticed she was crying. He gently said "Hilary?" The brunette looked shocked and quickly turned to anger and said "Why the hell did you try and find me?!" His angry reply "What I can't worry about a member of my team especially when she is acting like a total bitch and won't tell anyone what is going on." She coldly said "Leave me alone." As she took a step he caught her wrist and said "What happened? I want to help you, but I can't until you tell me what has happened?"

Hil's Pov: 'I never thought the guy I love could actually care about me. But I don't want him or the others to get hurt because of me. I have had that happen once before I won't let it happen again. He will regret it if my friends get hurt. But should or shouldn't I tell Kai. One voice is saying yes he needs to know. While the other voice is saying don't tell him it will only cause more pain to you. I'm not sure which one to listen to. I know that he does need to know but would it be too much for him knowing I use to have an insane psycho-pathic killer as a boyfriend. Would he care or not. I decided I will tell him no matter what happens.'

Kai's Pov: I can tell she is thinking about whether or not she should tell me or not. I hope she does so then I can help her. I would never admit this but I love Hilary and want her to trust me and tell me what is going on. But I don't think she loves me. Why would she, especially if Tyson loves her. But even if she loves him I still care for her and want to know what is happening. Well it looks like she has come to her decision. I hope it is the right one.'


	4. Character Profile

Author Note 

Character Profile 

Name: Hilary

Age: 15

Description: Same look in G-Rev. She wears a blood red tank top that says "If you want to live go away" with a black long sleeve over shirt unbuttoned. She wears black cargo pants with a red chain attached to them. Black boots with red strikes on them. She has a gold necklace with an angel on it. And black sunglasses on the top of her head

Personality: She isn't the go get'em girl. She is like a female version of Kai now. She is cold and distant. Every time somebody ask her what's wrong she either blows up or ignores it.

Other: She practices beyblading. She loves anything that involves fighting. She loves to draw and sing.

Beyblade: Fire red with a black attack ring and an ice blue center.

Bit-beast: Is a baby blue phoenix and has black and red armor. She can use fire, ice, and darkness attacks. Attacks: Ice storm, Dark shade, Fire tornado

Special attacks: Dark oblivion, Frigid touch, Blazing fire of the sun.

Defense: Shield of Darkness, Ice breath, Fire blaze

History: Two years ago she fell in love with the wrong guy. Her brothers almost succeeded in warning her but they were all kidnapped. She had to watch the endless torment of her brothers. Then one by one they died slowly and painfully. It was by the guy she thought she loved more than life itself. The only brother that remained was her youngest one. Her parents decided to protect the kids they would separate. Her father took her younger brother Kale and moved to Kyoto. Her mother took her and moved 36 hours away from them. Her youngest brother doesn't know about Hilary because he just turned 2. Though she knows about him. The day after the second championship she received a letter from her ex-boyfriend saying he was in town and decided he might pay her friends a visit and kill'em.


	5. Author's note

Author's note

I need some help with coming up with a name for the bit-beast and if you have more attacks that would help to.

I'll be updating very soon and it should be a long chapter.


	6. Her Past

**Disclaimer: **_I only own the characters I made up and the plot._

**Her past **

"Please Kai, don't make me tell you" Hilary pleaded on the verge of tears. "Nobody can help you if you don't let them." Kai simply stated still not letting her go. They young brunette sighed and said "I guess I don't have a choice. Sit down this will take a while to explain." Kai sat down and brought her with him. The she started

**Flash Back **

Hil's POV: I was locked on a cold hard table. I looked around and found my brothers chained to a wall. I was glad they were ok, but I was wondering what was going on. They were struggling against the chains that held them there. But soon found out the more they struggled the tighter the chains got. When my older brother asked "Anyone know what is going on?" all of a sudden we heard a deep dark chuckle from the corner of the room. All of us turned our heads to find out who it was; they saw the one person they never expected to, Steven Hilary's boyfriend. "I'm glad you could make it." He said in a dark cold voice. I growled and through gritting teeth "Why did you do this?" "I knew you would never submit to me, so I decided to use the people you care about most against you." He stated in a voice that made shivers run up and down my spine and tell me something is wrong. He first started on my oldest brother Seth. First he sawed off his fingers. After listening to the screams for hours he stopped and said "Hn, I like it. I think I'll do more." With that he sawed of his arms to his elbows. I was in tears and wanting to puke by the end of it because no one could deal with that disability after being whole for so long. Then he sawed off his legs to his knees making him never able to walk again. The last words out of my brothers mouth were "Fly high my ekibyougami." He died a second later.

Then he started on my youngest brother Jake. Steven first sawed into his stomach. As a mixture of blood and vital organs came out and fell to the ground he said "Always take care of your self jiyuusenshi." Then he died to. Steven smiled coldly and said "I first killed your oldest brother then your second youngest brother and am about to kill your twin." My eyes widened in shock as I struggled to get out and help my twin. All of a sudden he laughed evilly and said "There is nothing you can do except give up."

I screamed for him to stop but it was too late. Steven sawed off his hands to his wrists and his feet to his ankles. Then he picked up a 32 caliber and kept shooting him the last thing Andrew said was "Always trust yourself my yasha."

Then Steven came to where I was and said "How do you like me now?" I looked at him with fear, anger, and hate all burned with in my look as I coldly said "I fucking hate you, so go to fucking hell." He just laughed and said "Good." He began touching me. I knew what was going to happen. That night he took away my innocents and my brothers

**End Flash back **

Kai looked stunned and like he wanted to puke. Hilary quietly asked "Are you ok?" Kai after snapping out of his daze said "What did you say?" Hilary asked "Are you ok?" Kai said "He took everything away from you. I can't believe somebody could be that cold and heartless." After Kai said that, Hilary just "Hn." Kai did something unexpected for the both of them. He hugged her and pulled her close to him as she started crying. He gently stroked her hair and murmured sweet nothings. Hilary muffled voice came when she said "I shouldn't have told you." Kai just looked stunned and said "Yes you should have. You shouldn't have kept all the emotions inside for so long." They stayed in each others arms for along time while she cried into his neck. Then all of a sudden they hear some body shout "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER."

Japanese Dictionary

Ekibyougami- angel of death

Jiyuusenshi- freedom fighter

Yasha- female demon


	7. Emotions Play Games

**Emotions Play Games **

The two teenagers turned there heads and saw an angry Tyson glaring at Kai. Hilary stated "Go away Tyson." Tyson just glared at her and said "No. Kai you knew how I felt about her. You knew I loved her. And yet you go behind my back with her. I didn't know you could be such a betrayer." Kai calmly got up and frostily said "I care about her just as much as you do. But I didn't go behind your back, because you're not even dating her." Hilary got up at this and "Tyson leave us alone." Then she turned to Kai and said "Kai can we go now." Kai simply answered "Sure lets go." With that the two teens left and another stood bewildered.

Dojo 

"I wonder where Kai, Hilary, and Tyson are." Daichi stated. Before the Chinese blader could answer "Tyson and Kai probably went to find Hilary because they both love her." Max stated. Daichi and Ray asked at the same time "How do you know that?" Max sweatdropped and chuckled nervously and said "I annoyed it out of them." Daichi exclaimed "If both of them love her, who will get their heart broken?" Ray nonchalantly stated "Tyson." Max looked confused and said "How do you know that?" Ray just laughed and said "Hilary trust me with her secrets, and told me she loved Kai."

Tyson 

'He is so asking for me to hurt him.' Tyson thought angrily to himself as he walked home. 'But first I need some sleep.' Tyson got back to the dojo and found his teammates asleep and decided to join them. Unknown to Tyson, that he was being watched the whole time.

Kai and Hilary 

Hilary looked up at the stars as they walked and thought 'I will get my revenge for you guys.' Kai looked at her and stated "You're cold." Hilary realized she was shivering and said "Yeah I guess." Kai took off his coat and handed it to her. She gratefully accepted his coat. Kai looked at the small girl and thought 'How could someone do that to such a beauty...WAIT I didn't just think that. Ugh I'm loosening it.' Hilary interrupted his thoughts when she said "We're at my house." Kai then realized he was standing in front of a huge mansion that had the most beautiful garden in front with roses of every color, lilies of purple and white, sakura trees, and every other flower you could think of. In the center of the garden was a majestic statue of a phoenix. Kai was in awe at the beauty that was standing before him. Hilary just grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. Kai snapped out of his daze when he felt he was being pulled into the house. She let go of his arm when she knew he was walking. Kai silently followed Hilary into the mansion.

The mansion had different paintings of phoenixes and pictures of the family in it. In one of the pictures he saw, it was Hilary with a boy who looked almost exactly like her. Then he looked at the picture to the right of it. He saw the entire family in it. What he saw surprised him more than anything, the guy standing next to Hilary with his arm around her waist looked like he didn't belong in the picture. Hilary silently watching him with two mugs of coffee in her hands. She suddenly said "That was Steven." Kai was quite surprised and asked "Why didn't you get rid of it?" Hilary shrugged her shoulders and said "I guess it was to remind me of how stupid I was and how much he fooled me and my brothers." Kai looked surprised and thought 'I thought I had problems but she has more than anybody could imagine.' Hilary cocked her head to the side and exclaimed "Are you going to drink this because it is getting very cold." Kai replied "Ok." And Kai took the mug from her. While he did that she was thinking 'I'm kinda glad I told him, and kinda wishing I didn't because before I knew what would happen and now I don't.' Her thoughts were interrupted when Kai said "I'm going back now." Hilary just looked at him like yeah-right, and said "No because you will most likely get hurt along way. So you are staying here." Gaining a death glare from Hilary, Kai decided not to argue with her.


	8. AN

Author Note:

Sry right now I have writers block. But give me a few days and there should be another chapter. Hilary's bit-beast is dark fushichou (phoenix). I will be writing another story called The Reunion so look for it.


	9. What is going to happen

**What will happen? **

Hilary gave Kai a tour of her mansion. He was surprised when he found out she bey-bladed. "Do you want to battle?" "Okay but Dranzer and I will kick your ass."

The both of them loaded their blades on the launchers and counted "3...2...1 LET IT RIP" They shouted at the same time. The blades circled around the other. Hilary decided to make the first move "Go dark fushichou." Her blade rammed into Kai's. Kai just smirked and said "You have to do better than that." She smiled and said "Oh like this, Dark fushichou use fire storm." A giant blue phoenix rose out and had black and red armor on it. Kai was in awe as he stared at the beauty before him. He quickly said "Go Dranzer." The majestic phoenix rose out of the blade. Both phoenixes started circling each other. Hilary smiled and said "Let us end this dark fushichou. Use dark oblivion." Kai shouted "Dranzer flame gigs turbo." As those two powerful attacks combined it caused a blinding light that threw the two teens into opposite walls. They looked and saw it was a tie. Kai smiled and said "You're good, a lot better than most people would have thought." Hilary just smiled and said "Thanks for the complement. Since its midnight we might wanna try and get some sleep."

Hilary after showing Kai his room which is next to hers went into her room. After an hour Kai starting hearing her shouting things like "Please don't." He decided to check it out and found her tossing and turning. He quickly and quietly approached the girl. When he got close enough he managed to shake her but then got threw into her closet door. He groaned and sat up just as she shot up from having a nightmare. She looked down and saw Kai there and quickly started saying sorry. Kai just looked a little dazed and amazed and thought 'Gee she is strong. I really wouldn't want to get on her bad side.' He just said "It's okay; you were having a nightmare so stop apologizing." She shut up and said "Why are you on my floor?" Kai sweatdropped and answered "I tried waking you up and you threw me into your closet door." She giggled and exclaimed "You lived and didn't get any bruises!" He looked confused and she explained "Well usually when I have a nightmare, I wind up sleep fighting and give anybody who stays with me a couple of bruises." Just as he was getting up to leave she pleaded "Please stay with me, I don't want any more nightmares." When he looked at her, he saw a scared girl who needs him. He walked over to her bed and said "I'll stay until you fall asleep." She nodded her head in agreement.

Hilary scooted over to give him even more room. She laid her head next to his and quietly went to sleep. But when she woke up she got a surprise, she was practically on top of Kai. She had wrapped her legs around his and her arms around his abdomen. Then she noticed her head was on his chest. Then she found where his hands were, around the middle of her back and her waist. She looked up and saw him looking down on her. She chuckled nervously and mumbled "Sorry." Kai just smirked and decided to tease her "Why I like it especially last night." Either she turned red from anger or embarrassment he couldn't decided. But since she knew nothing happened last night she decided two will play that game. "Oh yeah Kai especially when you decided to kiss me." Kai looked stunned and had a faint blush on him. He looked down and smirked and said "Well if that happened last night. I wonder what you would do now." She looked confused but not before long because he kissed her dead on the lips. She frowned at the way the way he was kissing her. Then she decided to play with him a little. She broke the kiss and trailed kisses up to his ear and whispered "Two can play this game." Then she nibbled on his ear. Then Hilary trailed kisses down to his neck and started biting that. He groaned and thought 'She is killing me with this torture.' He decided it was time to return the favor. He rolled on top of her pinning her arms above her head. Then he kissed her lips and whispered "I guess I could return the favor." He then crushed his lips against hers and let his tongue run over the bottom of her lip. She gasped and gave him entrance. Their tongues kept battling until finally they broke the kiss for a thing called oxygen. He got off the top of her and left. She sat up still kinda dazed about what just happened and got up and took a shower. While she was in the shower Kai was in his room pacing wondering about that. He wondered if he should tell her how he feels. 'No I'll deal with that when the time comes but not now.' Then he got ready.

Dojo 

Ray was the first to get up. He looked around and found only Hilary and Kai missing. He decided that they would be okay. He first got Max and Chief up by shaking them. Then he got Daichi up by shouting. He tried to get Tyson up by shouting at him but he fell back a sleep. No matter what anybody tried doing he slept through it. Max spotted Kai and Hilary walking down the street. He ran out to them and told them "We can't get Tyson up. Maybe you two should try." Hilary sighed and Kai rolled his eyes. Max, Hilary, and Kai walked in and found Ray, Chief, and Grandpa trying to wake him up. Hilary said "Move. I'll get him up." Then she walked over there and said "Ray get the tub full of cold water, and Kai help me carry him to the bath room." Kai and Ray both new what was going to happen and decide to help. Ray ran into the bathroom and filled the bath tub full of freezing cold water. Kai grabbed Tyson's feet and looked ill. Hilary grabbed Tyson's arms and look like she was going to fall. They managed to get up the stairs and into the bathroom. Then they threw Tyson into the freezing water. He shouted and screamed "What the Hell was that for?!" Hilary and Kai didn't say anything just glared at him and he immediately got scared and backed up against the wall. The two teens just walked out. But before Kai left he said "Get dressed Tyson you have 10 minutes." After getting dressed and eating everything there was they started practicing. The morning work-out was intense. They did 100 push ups, 200 crunches, 300 laps, 400 sit ups, and 30 minutes of aerobics. Now they were battling each other, Tyson against Kai, Ray against Max, and Daichi against Miriam. They had all improved greatly but the one thing none of them knew was that they were being watched. Ray, Kai, and Daichi won there battles and were now talking about upcoming tournaments. Hilary had gone home to talk with her mom about going to the American Tournament they were having this year. But it was to quiet when she got back. Hilary went looking around the dojo for them. She only found Grandpa who was seriously injured and a note lying next to him. After calling an ambulance she read the note. The note said:

_Hilary,_

_Hello darling, how are you today? I just wanted you to know that because you wouldn't come back your friends are going to pay the price. I think I'll first start on that guy who walked you home, Kai. _

_Love always _

_Steven _

Hilary read this and was very mad. She crumpled the note up and ran back to the mansion and into her room. She got dressed in shorts that began 2 inches below her navel and ended mid thigh. Her shirt stopped 2 inches above her navel and said 'Why were guys born?' She took off the scarf but left the necklace on. She put on brown combat boots. Then left to go and get the guys. She knew that they would be where this all started in Tokyo.

Guys 

All of them were unconscious except for one. Kai looked around and found they were in the trunk of a van with hands and feet tied together. They kept driving for 2 hours before finally stopping somewhere. Then the trunk door opened and made Kai squint because of the position of the sun. He felt someone tying a blind fold around his eyes. He vaguely wondered why he was the only one who wasn't knocked out. When he felt himself being chained to a wall and having the blind fold removed he looked around and found that this was the same place Hilary described when he asked her what happened. He found blood everywhere. He saw Ray was coming to. Ray woke up and asked him "What's going on?" Kai replied "Hil's ex insane boyfriend who killed her brothers is going to torture and kill us." Ray looked slightly disturbed and scared. Then he noticed the blood all over the place and seeping into their clothes. He looked fully scared now. Kai noticed this and said "Don't worry he will probably kill me first." Ray gave him a -- look and said "Great way to cheer me up." Kai just smirked and said "Well better than well we will all die a slow and painful death." Ray just said "You know how to cheer up anybody don't you." Kai didn't answer and thought 'Well I'll be the first one to die so this will be interesting. I hope Grandpa and Hilary will be ok.'

Ok that is it for now and for those who want to know what the "Reunion" will be about it is about. It is about the Bladebreakers going separate ways and being in there late 20's and early 30's they think there is a reunion at Tyson's house but it was Biovault setting them up. And my other new story "The Assassins" is about Hilary seeming to be normal but is actually one of the top and most deadliest assassins alive and up to her and her brothers to save the Bladebreakers when they are captured by the person who killed their father.


	10. The Ulimate Battle

Okay people here is the long awaited update. Thank you all reviewers. This is the second to last chapter.

**The Ultimate Battle**

With Hilary:

Hilary walked down the abandoned alley, looking for the secret passage way she used to get out. She walked to the very end and started to feel the bricks. When she felt one go in she smiled and pushed it in all the way. A small opening appeared at the bottom of the wall. She climbed into the opening and went down the passage way.

With the boys:

The others had awakened by now and were quietly talking to each other about what was going on. Tyson was still pissed off at the fact that Kai 'stole' Hilary from him. Max was clueless as to what was going on and listening to Kai and Ray talking. Ray and Kai were talking about how to get out of here. Kai kept an eye on Steven who was polishing a gun. Kai could tell Max and Ray were freaked out and wondering what was going on and Tyson was still pissed off which could have bothered him less. He knew he would be the first to die but if it would protect his team, then he was willing to do it. As much as he hated to admit it they were like his brothers and he wouldn't let anything bad happen to them.

Back to Hilary:

Hilary walked down a dark dusty passage way until she found two different paths to take. She went down the left one knowing it led to the dungeons which would be the best way to sneak up on him. Once there she set up everything.

Back to Guys:

Out of the blue Steven said "Would you like to know why you are here?" Kai answered coldly "I already know why. Because you killed her brother just because she would never break. Since you couldn't get to her like that you are planning on killing us, starting with me first." Steven just smirked and said "Very good, you figured it out that because of that I was mad and decided to make her life a living hell." Everyone except Kai was confused at this. Then they comprehended that they would die if Hilary didn't save their asses. No one knew what they should do.

With Hilary:

I finished setting up and went up stairs. I was standing in a dark corner of the room that all the guys were in. I heard Steven tell them what was going to happen. Kai was the first one to understand then the others finally got that they had to depend on me to save their asses. I really am starting to hate life and the stupid mother fuckers in it. I saw Steven picking up a knife. It was a meat cutting knife. I knew that he was about to stab Kai with it. I didn't want that to happen.

With the boys:

They had stopped talking and were watching Steven choose a steak knife (pointy) out of his variety of weapons. He started to slowly walk toward Kai. When he was about 4 inches from him a dagger came out of nowhere knocking the knife out of his hand. Everyone looked to the dark corner. A dark and cold girl's voice said "I would suggest leaving them alone if you want to see tomorrow." The girl walked out of the shadows and it revealed Hilary who was pissed off.

Now that you're out of my life I'm so much better You thought that I'd be weak without you But I'm stronger You thought that I'd be broke without you But I'm richer You thought that I'd be sad without you I laugh harder You thought I wouldn't grow without you Now I'm wiser Though that I'd be helpless without you But I'm smarter You thought that I'd be stressed without you But I'm chillin' You thought I wouldn't sell without you Sold 9 million

Hilary took off all of her weapons throwing them to the ground. Steven did the same. They both took fighting stances. It seemed like a minute was a year for everyone as the waited for the Ultimate Battle to begin.

I'm a survivor (What?) I'm not gon give up (What?) I'm not gon stop (What?) I'm gon work harder (What?) I'm a survivor (What?) I'm gonna make it (What?) I will survive (What?) Keep on survivin' (What?)

She attacked him first, sending her fist flying to his gut. But he grabbed her wrist and threw her into the wall. She fell down and coughed a little from just losing the air in her lungs. She managed to get up which surprised the Bladebreakers. She went to attack him again except his foot landed in her stomach and threw her over the table of which most weapons lay.

Thought I couldn't breathe without I'm inhaling You thought I couldn't see without you Perfect vision You thought I couldn't last without you But I'm lastin' You thought that I would die without you But I'm livin' Thought that I would fail without you But I'm on top Thought it would be over by now  
But it won't stop Thought that I would self destruct But I'm still here Even in my years to come I'm still gon be here

She got back up and looked at him with pure hatred in her eyes and tried to attack again but he threw her into a bunch of crates and she couldn't get up this time. Steven walked to where Hilary was laying and picked her up by her top and whispered in her ear "I won't kill you yet but I will kill that little boyfriend of yours." Hilary managed to say "Over my dead body." He smiled and said "Oh don't worry sweetheart." Just as he said that she kicked right where the sun doesn't shine and jumped away. He got up looking very angry and tried to attack her.

I'm a survivor (What?) I'm not gon give up (What?) I'm not gon stop (What?) I'm gon work harder (What?) I'm a survivor (What?) I'm gonna make it (What?) I will survive (What?) Keep on survivin' (What?)

She easily moved out of the way and sent her foot into his head knocking him backward. He tried to punch her in her face but she grabbed his arm and threw him into a wall. She smiled and said "It never is a good idea to make a girl mad."

I'm a survivor (What?) I'm not gon give up (What?) I'm not gon stop (What?) I'm gon work harder (What?) I'm a survivor (What?) I'm gonna make it (What?) I will survive (What?) Keep on survivin' (What?)

She attacked him swiftly sending her fist to his face then spinning and sending her foot into his midsection which made him land where all the weapons where and when he got up he was covered in blood, while she only had blood from a head wound and a busted lip.

I'm wishin' you the best Pray that you are blessed Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness (I'm better than that) I'm not gon blast you on the radio (I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon lie on you and your family (I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon hate on you in the magazines ('m better than that)  
I'm not gon compromise my Christianity (I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gon diss you on the internet Cause my mama taught me better than that

Steven grabbed a couple of knife and threw them at Hilary. One managed to scrap her while the other landed in her shoulder. She cried out in the pain and grasped the handle and pulled it out of her shoulder. She now had the blood flowing freely from her shoulder, and the blood she had already lost wasn't helping matters any.

I'm a survivor (What?) I'm not gon give up (What?) I'm not gon stop (What?) I'm gon work harder (What?) I'm a survivor (What?) I'm gonna make it (What?) I will survive (What?) Keep on survivin' (What?)

She aimed the knife at him and threw it at him. The blade missed but got into the key hole of Kai's chains.

I'm a survivor (What?) I'm not gon give up (What?) I'm not gon stop (What?) I'm gon work harder (What?) I'm a survivor (What?) I'm gonna make it (What?) I will survive (What?) Keep on survivin' (What?)

Kai started to work on getting the chains open by moving the knife back and forth. Hilary picked up another knife and aimed that at Steven but missed again and got it into the key hole and Ray's chains. Now both Kai and Ray are trying to get the chains off by twisting and turning the knives. Kai managed to get his off. Hilary saw this and knew he was coming to help her but she said "Stay out of this Kai." Kai looked stunned and was wondering what was going threw her head. Steven smiled and said "She just saved your life you moron."

After of all of the darkness and sadness Soon comes happiness  
If I surround my self with positive things I'll gain prosperity

Hilary picked up another knife and aimed directly at Steven's chest. He smirked and said "If you couldn't hit me before what makes you think you can hit me now?" She answered "They say third times the charm."

I'm a survivor (What?) I'm not gon give up (What?) I'm not gon stop (What?) I'm gon work harder (What?) I'm a survivor (What?) I'm gonna make it (What?) I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

Ray got out just as Hilary threw the knife. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion. The knife landing directly in Steven's chest and Hilary falling to the ground. Kai ran and caught Hilary before she hit the floor. He checked her pulse noticing she had a weak pulse and wasn't breathing at all. Kai shouted "Ray get them free and use your cell to call two ambulances NOW!" Ray nodded and quickly found the keys and got Max and Tyson free. Kai was giving Hilary mouth to mouth. Right when he was about to start again she coughed some blood up and fell into unconsciousness. When they were all outside an the ambulance people were putting them into the ambulance, the place blew sky high

At the hospital

Everyone was waiting to hear what happened to Hilary and Steven. They all secretly wished Hilary would live and Steven would die. A doctor came out and said "Did you boys come with the two teens, Hilary and Steven?" Kai nodded and asked "What happened to them?" The Doctor sighed and said "Steven died and Hilary is in a state of a comatose." Max started to cry and said "Can we see her?" The doctor nodded and led them down the hall to her room. They all walked in and saw Hilary lying there hooked up to a bunch of machines. Kai asked "What are her injuries?" The doctor answered "She has four broken ribs, a concussion, and a broken shoulder. What put her in the comatose were the blood loss and the concussion she had." They all were standing around her. Ray was trying to comfort Max and Kai was standing there looking blankly at her. He wished it was all a cruel joke that none of this had happened. The doctor came in and said "Boys it is time to leave." They all nodded their heads and Ray said "Could you give us a second please?" The doctor nodded and left. Max was the first one to go up to her. He said "Hil, please wake up soon sis. I love you." He hugged her and left the room in tears. Ray was next up and said "Come on girl I know you are stronger than this and plus we need someone to help get Tyson up in the mornings. You will always be my sister." He hugged her two and left the room and waited with Max for everyone else. Tyson walked up to her next and said "I know I've not usually meant a word I've said but I really want you to wake up so please wake up soon." He hugged her and left Kai standing there alone. Kai walked up to her when he heard the door shut behind him. He let a tear roll down his face as he said "I know I'm not the best with expressing emotions but I really need you to wake up because I love you and I can't go on without you." He stroked her face and kissed her on the lips. He quietly left, but if he had stayed a moment later he would have seen her open her eyes and smile.

The next week

They had been going to the hospital for the last week and there wasn't any change in her. They went to the hospital around 1 and quietly went into her room seeing Mr. Dickenson, Chief, Gramps who had a few cuts, Mariam, and Daichi in her room gathered around her. Max walked behind her and put his hand on her shoulder; she weakly smiled and put her hand over his. Tyson said "I don't think she ever will wake up. She lost a lot of blood." A voice startled them when she said "I'm not dead yet you moron." Everyone turned and looked at Hilary who had her eyes partly open and smiling. All the teens suffocated her when they hugged her. Max said "I'm so glad you're alright." Hilary said "Thanks......can't......breathe." They all let go of her at once. Gramps said "Ok now that we know home girl is awake how 'bout we let her get some sleep." Both Mr. D and Gramps hugged Hilary and said "A few more minutes' boys." Mariam was the first to hug her and said "Go back into that comatose and I kill you." Max hugged her next and said "Get better soon k." Chief hugged her and said "Can't wait till you get out of the hospital we really need you." Ray hugged her and said "Don't ever do that to us again." Tyson hugged her and said "Get out of here ASAP." When everyone was gone Kai walked over to her and smiled. He kissed her gently on the lips and said "I really could use the help with training the morons." He hugged her and left.

A couple of week later

Hilary was now out of the hospital and everyone knew she was dating Kai. She had to explain to the police that Steven killed her brothers and was going to kill them and her if she didn't kill him first. They let her off of all charges.

OK that was the second to last chapter. My next chapter will be the Epilogue. Oh and if you didn't know I'm thinking about making two new stories, Texan Fun and Child of hell.

The pairings for Texan fun will be: Tala/Hilary, Jordan/Kai, Daichi/Ming-Ming, Max/Andrea, Kenny/Emily, Ray/Mariah, and Chris/Bryan. The pairings for Child of Hell will be: Kai/Hil, Tala/Ceres, Ray/Mariah, Bryan/Hera, and Spencer/Hecta. In this story only those characters exist.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ten years later

Kai went back to Russia and took over his grandfather's business and turned the Abbey into a real training faculty for kids with the Demolition Boys looking after it. He is also married to Hilary and they are expecting their first child in a month.

Ray went back to his village. There he and the White tigers teach children how to beyblade. Him and Mariah got married and are excepting their first child in 3 months.

Max went back to New York and eventually took over his mom's job at the BBA faculty. Mariam went to New York a few years after him and they got married a year after. Right now she is going through college and they are thinking of starting a family after she gets done.

Kenny went to a college in the Southern part of Japan to get a degree in Beyblade technology. Emily went there with him. After they got done with college they got married. Right now they aren't expecting any children because they are to busy developing new technology for beyblade.

Tyson had eventually got over Hilary. He started to travel the world. When he was in Italy he met up with Salima. They continued to journey the world. They eventually got engaged and are going to get married in a couple of months.

OK that is the epilogue. I'm thinking I might make the sequel 'The Reunion'. Look out for all my other stories to.

See ya!

Kai/Hilary all the way


	12. This chapter is for ?

OK I know that the last chapter was the end but this is to one of the reviewers

HEY ??????? LISTEN YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE I'M A BITCH. I AM ALSO WILLING TO KICK YOUR ASS TO HELL BACK. IF YOU SAY ANY MORE STUPID SHIT ABOUT MY STORIES I WILL KILL YOU. I DO MEAN LITERALLY. I ALREADY HAVE TO PUT UP WITH BULLSHIT FROM MY FAMILY I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING MOUTH. AND IF YOU FUCKING HATE MY STORIES THEN READ THEM DAMNIT. NO ONE IS FORCING YOU. AND I LIKE TO SEE YOUR STORIES. UNLESS YOU DON'T EVEN WRITE BECAUSE I DOUBT YOU COULD DO BETTER. ALL YOU ARE IS A FUCKING PIECE OF CHICKEN SHIT. AND WHEN I WRITE MY STORIES I'M NOT HIGH. I DON'T DO DRUGS LIKE YOU SO. SO WHY DON'T YOU DO EVERYONE ELSE A FAVOR AND JUMP OFF A DAMN BRIDGE SO THAT HOPEFULLY YOU'LL DIE.


End file.
